What Makes You Different
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: This girl on shadowcry.net said there was too many stories with Hermione changing herself to impress Ron. Well this is about Hermione changing herself and realizing she doesn't need too.


A/N:This is an example of what good R/Hr fanfiction is! Amanda on the site Isn't It Obvious was ranting about how in every story   
  
involved Hermione changed herself. Well this is about her wanting to change herself and then realizing she doesn't have to change herself just to impress Ron.  
  
You don't run with the crowd  
  
You go your own way  
  
You don't play after dark  
  
You light up my day  
  
Got your own kind of style  
  
That sets you apart  
  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
  
Hermione Granger sat on the lumpy sofa in the Gryffindor common room. She had a miniature mirror in her hands. She stared into it with deep disgust. She thought she looked ugly. Her bushy, brown hair frizzy. Her eyes sort of red from the flames from the fireplace as they flickered a reflection in them.  
  
She threw the mirror to the ground and watched it shatter.  
  
I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
  
She decided to go to bed. She was tired from so much putting herself down. She started to walk up the stairs, but had bumped into something. She looked up to see her ginger haired best friend, Ron Weasley, standing directly above her on the next step.   
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily.  
  
What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
  
"Thinking about how ugly I am." Hermione knew at once she shouldn't have said that. Ron looked at her, his mouth half hanging open, gaping at her.   
  
"Yes Ron, I figured it out!" She said running upstairs   
  
beginning to cry. Ron ran after her. He entered the girls dormitory much to the protest of many girls.  
  
Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
  
You got something so real  
  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
  
See material things  
  
Don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are  
  
You've got nothing to prove  
  
You won me with all that you do  
  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
  
He ran in there to find Hermione sitting in front of the large window. The full moon shone upon her making her skin glow. Ron  
  
felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
"Ron, your not supposed to be in here." Hermione said  
  
sobbing.  
  
"I don't care. Look Hermione, I have something to tell you." He said. 'This is it.' he thought.  
  
What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
  
"Hermione, look-" he bagan, but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Ron, thanks but you can't cheer me up this time. I'm going to bed." Ron walked back to his dormitory. He walked in and heard people mumbling. He strolled over to his bed and climbed into it. He closed his eyes, but could not go to sleep, for he could still hear the muffled cries of Hermione.  
  
You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
  
Oh yeah, yeah  
  
It took him a while, but Ron finally got to sleep. He was awoken the next morning by Harry.  
  
"Oy mate! Get up, you've gotta see this.!" Harry said excitedly. Ron jumped out of bed. He ran down to the common room. Hermione was sitting there on the sofa as she had the night before, only she didn't look like Hermione. She had light blonde highlights in her hair, a spagetti strap tanktop and a blue jean mini skirt. Her hair was straight. She had eyeliner and lipstick on. 'What has she done to herself?' he though.  
  
What makes you,  
  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
  
Ron rushed through the crowd of guys that surrounded Hermione  
  
and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Ow Ron, your hurting me! What's your problem?" she protested. He pointed at her outfit.  
  
"That! What have you done to yourself?!" he demanded.   
  
"Gave myself a makeover. I was tired of being the old ugly Hermione. Now I'm the new beautiful Hermione. Do you have a problem with that?" she demanded back.  
  
"First of all, the old Hermione was not ugly and I liked her better. And second of all, you do not have to prance around in a skimpy outfit to be beautiful." Hermione looked at him in a hurt way. Tears formed in her eyes. She ran upstairs as she did the night before.  
  
Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)  
  
Ron ran after her, again. He ran in the direction that she went, but it wasn't to the dormitory. She ran, instead, outside. She stopped at the lake and dropped on her knees. She began scooping up handfulls of water and rubbing it on her face. Ron stopped in front of her. He dropped down too.  
  
"What do I have to do to impress you?" she sobbed through tears and the water she had just put on her face. She would not dare look at him. She stared at the ground and avoided his eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"All you have to do is be yourself. I love you for who you are, not what you look like."  
  
"You love me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her lips on his. When they pulled apart, his touch lingered on her lips. They sat there and stared at eachother.  
  
"I love you." she said.  
  
"I love you too. What makes you different, makes you beautiful."  
  
She smiled brightly and kissed him again. 


End file.
